


Lupine Vigil

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Series: Twilight PWPs [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, love sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions rise when three humans are killed & another addition is made to the pack. The Cullens’ know they’re innocent, but the mortal keepers of the truce think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupine Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE  
> enjoy~! 
> 
> ...for FFnet's dijah12.

_And here I am, standing in a vast stretch of forest, Miles and miles away from the clearing to which Carlisle, Harry and a couple of immortal witnesses are talking. The two are renegotiating the treaty set between the humans and our hunting grounds. As it turns out without either of our groups’ knowledge; two, maybe three human tourists were killed just a few days ago. They must’ve stumbled on Victoria and her faction while on a hike. I wouldn’t know now that she’s made a clean getaway. That was the most likeliest of the many theories containing mostly that one of us, the Cullens’, lost control of our appetite and made the most of our secrecy, which is complete bullshit if I may say so myself. For the price of peace, we’ve been out here since this Friday noon day, molding to the mossy bottoms of the forest, we’ve been standing here for hours. By now, it’s night. Dark, dank, dreary, slimy, rainy, balmy merciless night. But do either of us back down from this unwanted parley? I hope not. Emmett holds to Rosalie’s hand as her strong exterior begins to deteriorate along with our dwindling confidence, Alice huddles under the shield of Jasper’s draped coat on the side of a leaning tree, I’m out under no cover, basking in the open rain as the humanly echoes of the wolf pack plod on the stodgy mud. They, the pack, consisting of Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and a stranger whose steps I don’t hear circling about my modest family-coven. His steps are a tiny slosh quieter than Sam’s, I’d come to realize that in their constant pacing and panting, that whomever he is, is neither nervous nor fatigued as we are. His stride isn’t so abrupt or rude as Paul’s nor Embry, his thoughts are more discrete than Quil’s. It comes as no surprise that his mind is on the treaty rather than silently accusing the rest of us of slaughter, after all, he Is a new initiate to the werewolf clique. As if I hadn’t known that at all, this newcomer phased in private to maneuver so well in his own morphed form. But as I’d expect from others who’ve phased And have been recruited by Sam, this newbie’s got his hair and a section of skin sacrificed to Alpha Control Freak Uley. Every newly changed male goes through the ritual of having their tails groomed and shoulders branded as a life commitment to protect, serve and kill any whacked out vampires. It stuck me different that after the sun slid behind the dark overcast of cumulus clouds, I no longer heard his steps winding around the ten feet our vampire coven was allowed, suddenly the sounds of rain pattering seemed to die away as I heard a voice resounding off the sopped tree bark. The single line of deeply male whispers was too low to be a conversation within the werewolves’ telepathic link. It was a private thought. Something so secret that it wasn’t shared within the shape shifter’s ranks. It repeated, over and over and over, until it became a tiny still halo standing amongst the snarl of trees. Carlisle appeared along with Esme from the enveloping pitch opaqueness surrounding my siblings. They both gave the rest of us reassuring smiles, as if to say ‘We’re fine. Everything is going to be as it was with little change…’ Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper ducked under the low dripping branches as they all followed our parents home. I stepped forward, no longer hearing the aura laying below nature’s hushed whispers, but turned as soon as I heard the faintest rustle behind. Carlisle sensed this and soundlessly said ‘it’s fine.’ The other four wolves trotted away to the sputter of a truck engine, but the stranger stayed put under the rain pelting clearing of trees. I then followed after hearing a multiple burst of thoughts from my family ‘Edward.’ I looked into the night only to see a pair of dark eyes staring back, the eerie glow shining into my vision, almost smiling a shy greeting. I feel the friendliness radiating back to me, and before I leave, I did what my mouth wouldn’t do: I waved hello._

 

“Edward?” Alice marched through the kitchen to be met with her parents, she U-turned the other direction into the living room, “Edward?” 

“Edward?” she asked both Emmett and Rosalie who shrugged, she stomped around and yelled, “Edward!” 

“Where Is that boy!” she tromped around the carpets before yelling, “Jasper!” 

“Where’s Edward?” Alice questioned to her boyfriend. 

He shuffled about the stairs before answering, “Where do you think?” 

She chewed her lower lip in thought then pecked the vampire on the cheek as she ran upstairs, “You’re the best!” 

“How’s my favorite Baby big brother?!” Alice giggled as she threw open her brother’s door, the pixie-like immortal bounded into her brother’s room, she quieted after seeing him, hand under his chin, knees drawn up and staring out beyond the threads of water running down the glass window, “Edward?” 

“Hey, Edward,” she took hold of his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, the vampire smiled mildly as she saw his golden eyes meet hers’ through the glass’s reflection, she sat beside him and glanced at the forest floor, she turned her attention from the sitting wolf to the vampire, “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” he answered flatly, his eyes trained to the shadow outside. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Alice questioned, her hand deftly drew her little brother’s face away from the window and to hers’. 

“No,” he said, his eyes dropping down and away from his sister’s gaze. 

“Well, if you change your mind…-” she dropped her hand and motioned to stand with him. 

“I won’t,” the male vampire mumbled. 

“Drink something. We’re all worried about you,” she said as his eyes made it’s way over to the forest floor, into a dark pair of orbs staring back. 

“I know,” Edward answered, he turned as his sister turned to leave, “Alice?” 

“Yeah?” she halted before gripping the doorknob.  
“This is our Spring Break, right?” he asked, briefly breaking his eye contact to stare to Alice. 

“It depends on how you use the word ‘spring’,” she smiled weakly. 

“So that leaves a month of nothing. A month of fake ‘vacations’ and ‘yacht parties’,” he turned his eyes back to the other pair blinking below, he huffed and buried his chin deeper into his folded arms. 

“Are you hung on the whole treaty thing?” his sister chirped from behind his shoulders. 

“Aren’t we all?” Edward mumbled. 

“It isn’t so bad, Edward. I think we’ll actually grow accustomed to it,” the female vampire beamed sadly to her dispirited little brother, “We’re all feeling the same restrictions.” 

“Thanks,” the boy said after a moment of contemplation, he turned back to her and grinned warmly, “Good night, Alice.” 

“Good night, Ed!” and she was off back downstairs to Jasper while the smile gave way to a slight frown. 

 

_For the next few days, all I heard was that same buzzing sound from the forests. I’d see the new wolf occasionally peeking out from under the low hanging eaves of the trees towering around my window. What I don’t know of him, much. What I do know of him, little. His fur laid against his back flat and having the darkest shade of reddish brown, his body was slightly stockier than Sam’s and his eyes, they melded along with the light illuminating from my room or from the millions of falling mirror shards. Either way, his gaze was Always affixed to the house. Darting from dark or lit room to room, then ending at mine, or so I assume that’s the process. I’d actually put on some music and play it on the speakers, low enough that no one would come into the room and ask me to turn it down, but loud enough that he’d hear the unasked questions I’m hinting to him. ‘…who are you, who are you, who are you, who are you…why are you here, why are you here, why are you here…’ If in some way, by some miracle, he’d answer the lyrics and tones pulsing through the drizzling nights. Soon, I find that I’ve been staring out the same window, downward at either the wolf’s partially hidden body, sometimes at the last loft he left to trod back home from. Once or twice I’ve gone out in the early mornings to pick amongst the pine needles, the center still retaining the hours of warmth. Several times I snuck out unto the roof when the wolf’s eyes drooped and finally closed in sleep, I knew by now not to poke around in his mind, it made him defensive and overly protective of himself, but he’d never growl at me if he knew I was watching. He’d still have his guard up as I sit with my sopping clothes and bare feet, counting his heartbeats ranging from a thousand: angry, surprised, evoked; to a hundred: calm, unbothered, pacified. Soon, I’ve found that this new wolf was assigned to watch over us and take note of our whereabouts. He was intended to keep us away from tourist grounds, which was everywhere except a 100 ft radius around our flat. Astonishingly, several local natives supplied us with fresh kills, maybe to beg us to stay within our area. I ate very rarely though, until my eyes went completely black and my family imploring me that I drink, from anything, they have even offered their own kill which was a very uncommon occurrence of luck. I go out as I’ve always had one particularly blue morning to pick rodents from the teeming vegetation of our boundaries, a sight which at first revolts me, a stag half in daze as it stands beside a tree, I stare at it for moments as it catches my eye but seems to resist bounding away. I hear that same buzzing from the day we were in the forests for negotiation, the sound came in a monotonous word seeming to say ‘…-drink-drink-drink-drink-drink-drink-drink-drink-…’ Refusal after refusal of this phantom-voice’s gentle command, I realize then that the new wolf leaves me his own input just minutes after he leaves and moments before I go out to check his damp nest of warmth. I glance about the trees and meet with the eyes of a crouching teenager, most of his olive-toned face and body hidden by dawn’s shadows and venation, even that my eyes can only see the available few inches of his gaze locked on me. Only his eyes are visible from the miles of thick foliage surrounding my home. From my vantage, the skin around his eyes are slightly lighter than the packs’, his breath steadier and his height just a fraction below Sam’s stand. But I’m more than relieved to see laugh lines appear around his almond-shaped eyes as I approach the stag. He nods his head as I drain the blood from the willing animal. Before my second draw from the animal, he turns and disappears with his fading message of ‘…-soon-soon-soon-soon-soon-soon-soon-…’ Days passed again, nearly to the end of our ‘spring break’, he left me hypnotized bounty as I hoped that he wouldn’t. Only then, after lying in my own thoughts did I finally slip out of the hundred foot boundary, as if I’d awaken from a long sleep, I wandered about the forest. Smelling the new smells miles away from home, my footfalls barely stirred the sleeping creatures from their nests. The moon leant an otherworldly glow to the then flat scenery, I drank in the nightlife with very much fascination as I would to a bounty from my starvation. And somewhere deep, through the outskirts of La Push as I’d been standing came that familiar hum ‘…-here-here-here-here-here-here-here-…’. It drew me in, I couldn’t refuse the single rhythmic wave reaching the ears implanted in my mind, as if he were Purposely broadcasting himself to me. No other thoughts reached me, merely sounds I couldn’t see no matter how hard I tried to dig into his head. Surprisingly, he allowed it, I felt no hate the farther I delved my consciousness into the pages of his open psyche._

 

Edward followed the string of thoughts, which in turn grew louder in volume but gentler in tone as he quietly parted the hanging branches under a steady shower of rain. He blinked every fallen drop away as the cold dampness came in contact with his eyelashes. Then lastly coming upon a lighthouse set high above a tower of boulders and jutting stone, as quickly as he had pushed open the door, the familiar waft of ‘wet dog’ assulted his senses, the thick smell didn’t bother so much as it had before. It was almost calming, warm, pungent and earthy all in one thick breath. 

‘…Edward…’ a voice whispered the undisturbed falling granules of dust away, a muffled pair of steps padded down the spiral of stone stairs, then into view before him. A tall tanned teenager no older than Edward stood before him, naked, streams of rain and sweat creating a mist off his heat radiating skin. The vampire drew back against the wall, trapped, caught, had he a heart, he’d feel it fluttering in fear against his ribcage or already jumping in his mouth. But the voice and it’s owner caught him by his chin and pulled his body against the equally hard, longer frame ‘…Edward Cullen…?’ 

The vampire guiltily nodded, his chin dipping once into the palm, the fear visible in his eyes. The breath of the werewolf warmed against his cheek as the arm wrapped around his waist dipped into the front of his jeans, the immortal gasped, his eyes shutting and the other spoke telepathically as he consumed his lower lip, ‘…I couldn’t wait to be more than just your warden…’

The fingers dove deeper, stroking the vampire fully to life, he squirmed deliciously against the stranger’s body, his mouth opening every so often to moan as the werewolf lapped untroubled against his tongue and lips. He grasped the broad shoulders, anything to keep him from falling, in the haze of breaking his many decades of abstinence, his limbs jumped to the rough shocks of his jeans pooling at his feet, and the buttons of his shirt snapping open by a deft palm skimming along his body. Edward’s eyes watered, as the hand left him hard and quivering for touch. Feeling a pair of arms roughly shove him into the wall and turn him around, he groaned, sensing the other’s hard weight pinning him to the thick boundary of stone. 

Edward moaned deeply against the rough surface pressed against his entire front torso, his body being squeezed heavily against the expanse of stone and against the other body, his knees gave out as he melted to the floor. The teenager caught him halfway down and shoved a knee under the nerveless legs, he ripped the flimsy boxer briefs to shreds and kissed from quivering shoulder to the next. The short tufts of the stranger’s hair mingled and blended with his as a wet digit pressed up quickly into his hole. Another moan escaped Edward as the tears welling from delight grew heavier, he felt the fingers work him to a comfortable length before another slicked it’s way in. The hands stopped their work as he hissed and tightened, then resumed when he urged by pushing his hips against the fingers. ‘Already wanting more?’ 

The vampire nodded again half afraid, half begging, his hands scratching at the stone before their bodies, a bite to the shoulder blade snapped his head back, his groan filtered to whimpers and then to harsh panting. ‘Edward…Edward…Please tell me you’re ready-!’ 

Edward pushed himself fully on the cock waiting behind him. He collapsed from his weak knees, sobbing quietly in inhumanly delicious pain burning along his spine and pulsing through his hardness that the werewolf somehow grabbed without his notice. He couldn’t help himself from clenching as harshly as the fist between his hips and the wall, the werewolf emitted a breathy groan behind him which then became a collision of heated muscles grinding right into his ass. ‘…s-so uhhn…’ 

So good he’s speechless. The vampire could only brace himself from the violent thrusts that seemed to mold him into the wall, at the same time to the pact keeper behind him, long strings of white leaked down his legs as he gasped desperately for air. Suffocating heat, cold dripping wetness, damp cooling sweat, view blurring tears; blinding his senses with the endless assault of warmth worked it’s way into his core, pouring back out in evidence of his broken gasps. He could feel the rare yet familiar glow of orgasm approaching, speeding faster and faster with every thrust overflowing the cheeks of his ass, but somehow seeming to fit. Edward could only choke pitifully at the wall as the stranger behind him groaned and left dark bruises on his neck and shoulder blades. 

“Edward-…” he said, choking the vampire’s name and echoing it with his thoughts, ‘Edward…Edward…Edward…” 

He heard his name repeat, only being highlighted by his immersion in the erupting sensations, first in short-warm pulses then slowly melting into Edward just barely realizing that his body had been turned around. They faced chest to chest, his arms and legs entwined tightly around the longer form. As the immortal raised his head to see the stranger’s face, to remember the breaker of several decades of celibacy, the other thrust in, causing Edward to bury his face into the tanned neck that he heard ragged breaths come from. Life fluids coursing faster than any human’s, body hotter than any fire burning it’s panes and muscle into Edward’s mind, his body becoming accustomed, fitting to the stranger’s, being devoured right from under him. 

As soon as his vision failed, his body seized in a spasm, he screamed and clawed at the naked body, which healed soon after receiving several long lines. He could feel the werewolf’s lips part at his jawbone to emit a deep sigh of enjoyment. The taller teenager shoved in harder, tossing Edward rougher against the stone wall, his lips almost gnawing on Edward’s shoulders and jaw line. He liked pain apparently… ‘Oh God! How’d you know?!’ 

The vampire stiffened harder around the keeper of the pact, every limb squeezing all the way down to his entrance. A voluptuous clasp gripped the stranger so tightly that he fought his orgasm back until he could control himself and the approach of Edward’s release, which was inevitably at his fingertips, buzzing along his spine and ready to let go at any given moment. He whimpered into the cut black hair as a hand held his cock and worked it base to tip in a frenzy, he sobbed, “p-please! whoever you are, please-” 

The immortal yelled along with the howl that told of their climax. Hot and cold wringing out from the surface of their skin only to triple in sensation and to pour out from between Edward’s legs, shortly after, leaking between their bodies. 

 

_-Epilogue:-_ 

 

 _The rest of the week after coming home from the abandoned lighthouse, no one would go near me. Only Esme, Carlisle and Emmett, apparently, they’re all used to the smell of ‘wet dog’. Alice then went shopping and bought me cologne, something that would ‘mask’ or ‘compliment’ the smell of wet dog that I’ll never figure out to get off me. Ever since last seeing that boy, I’ve never seen him again. My guess is that he’d gotten what he patiently waited for, but I don’t know what that is either…I waited for the wolves to come and obliterate us, instead, the treaty has been renegotiated and our boundaries have been extended to several acres. I’m grateful, but I don’t know who to thank…School starts and I still haven’t heard his name. What a cad. Further worse: he hasn’t been coming back to watch over our home. Day in and day out, I’ve tried to find a face like his. Only a younger Sam Uley, or an older Seth came somewhat genetically close to the stranger I’ve grown fond of. He makes me feel…human…courted…young. And what would come close to that description in times as this? A 16 year olds’ first date? I’d say a 25 year olds’ first sexual experience, considering how long I’ve kept myself celibate and how long he’s been at me that night…I-I-wouldn’t get too deeply into that right now…school to get to and dirty thoughts to clean out. Another day of learning it is._  
  
Edward sat outside in his car rather than socialize with others that morning before class. As always, the weather was dingy, wet, gray and unwelcoming, he checked his watch, it read 8:59 a.m. ‘Another day of learning…’ 

Just then, when he stepped out of his vehicle, a motorcycle pulled up with a rider right in front of him. The rider got off and wordlessly lifted his chin, kissing the surprised immortal. The scent of the mortal girl was completely wiped away and replaced by the now recognized smell of ‘wet dog’. This new student evidently didn’t care of the looks they got as he deepened the kiss, his long arms winding about the vampire’s body. The bell rang, students left for class, but he kept right on spinning Edward’s already dizzy senses, then he slowly drew his lips back enough to whisper “…I’m sorry, Edward…about the way I left things a week ago…” 

He pressed his lips to the immortal’s lightly before smiling, “…do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Edward knew now that his speech wouldn’t come back, not for an answer at least, but he nodded slowly, leaning up into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably my most favorite of the request-fics that i cherish because i wrote it with attention & a bit of backstory-ing.


End file.
